Once Upon A Time I Fell In Love, DISCONTINUED
by KikoUzumaki
Summary: DISCONTINUED I was cold. A heartless prince. Love... it was unnecessary. A useless emotion. But when I met him, I changed. My frozen heart melted. Pairing s : SasuNaru, others possible. Contains yaoi, with smut in future chapters.
1. Meeting

**Suke: This is my new fic. This all came out of a silly little IM chat between me, my Naruto, and my Itachi. Haha. It's funny what you can think up from the smallest things. Anyways... SasuNaru fangirls, enjoy. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Naruto would be a prince, Sasuke would be his princess, and they'd live happily ever after in the land of Yaoi. ;D A girl can dream can't she?**

* * *

**│Once Upon A Time, I Fell In Love│**

**│Chapter One│**

**│Meeting│**

**---**

_I never thought of love as such a complicated feeling before. Then again, it never really came naturally to me. I was cold... a heartless monster as some called me... Love... the useless emotion never meant a single thing to me. It was... unnecessary._

_But when I met him... I changed. Something deep inside of me sparked, and I could no longer control myself._

_My frozen heart melted...._

_-_

"My Lord..."

Onyx orbs averted to the voice that called. Uchiha Sasuke glanced down at the subject that addressed him.

"Yes, Tayuya?" the raven prince shifted in his throne. He motioned for the red-headed maid to arise from her knee's.

"My Lord," she repeated. "Lady Haruno had arrived from her journey from Konohagakure. Shall I user her in?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yes. Thank you Tayuya."

Tayuya bowed politely to her master before exiting the room.

_"Maybe I should have told him about the guest that Lady Haruno has brought with her..." _she pondered, hurrying to where the guests waited for her return. They came into view as Tayuya approached the end of the hallway.

"Lady Haruno," Tayuya bowed before her. "My Lord awaits."

The pink-haired girl giggled as a small smiled played across her lips. "Miss Yuya, I've told you before. You may call me Sakura." she said in a sweet voice.

The servant girl stood up straight. "I know my Lady, but it doesn't make me feel comfortable. I cannot even address my Lord by first name."

Sakura placed a comforting hand on Tayuya's shoulder. "As far as I'm concerned, your no different then a princess, Miss Yuya. So I don't want you to feel like you have to lower yourself to me." she explained, kindly. "Your a very beautiful, talented girl. So I don't think you should have to bow to me."

Tayuya found herself blushing at the princess's words. "Oh, t-thank you so very much, my Lady. I do not deserve such praise. Your too kind..." Tayuya retorted. "But, um I'm afraid we've kept my Lord waiting for far too long. You know he gets very impatient. So let us be on our way." She added, turning to lead the way back down the hall. She wondered why Lady Haruno hadn't introduced her companion.

Sakura looked to the boy next to her and smiled. "Come, let's go."

"Yes." he replied simply, flashing a foxy grin in return to her.

-

Sasuke peered up as the main doors opened once again. Tayuya appeared, followed by Princess Sakura. His eyes widened as another person entered after her. He wasn't expecting another guest. He had only thought that Sakura would be by herself. Sakura had come to Otogakure as a favor to Sasuke's family. She and Sasuke were to be married. An arranged marriage, set up by Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi. Right now Itachi held the title of King in their land, and in order for Sasuke to take the throne, he had to be wedded to someone of equal royalty. The only thing that was wrong with the engagement was that the two of them had no feelings, other then friendship, for each other. They had tried to explain this to Itachi, but he wouldn't hear a word of it. That was when Sasuke and Sakura came up with a plan. Sakura would be married to another member of a royal family, before she and Sasuke could be wedded.

That's when a thought came to Sasuke's mind. Maybe this boy with Sakura was the replacement. Sasuke examined him carefully. The boy had unkept, messy blond hair, and shocking cerulean orbs. He had soft sun-kissed skin, with 3 scars that looked like whiskers across each of his cheeks. He was simply beautiful. Sasuke had never seen this boy in his life, yet... he was so oddly familiar.

"Sakura, who is your friend?" he questioned, curiously.

"Oh, of course." Sakura stepped back and pushed her companion gently in front of her, "Go on... introduce yourself. No need to be shy..." she whispered in his ear.

The blond smiled nervously and looked up to the raven above him. "Prince Sasuke." he greeted, taking a deep breath.

Sasuke was surprised... no one, beside Sakura and his own family, had dared to call him by first name. They were all too afraid that he would lose his temper and go off on them. A bundle of nerves suddenly started growing in Sasuke's stomach. Just who was this boy?....

"I hail from the Land of Whirlpools. I was born under the royal name of Uzumaki. My parents are King Namikaze Minato, the 4th heir to the throne, and Queen Uzumaki Kushina. I rule as the prince in my land. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Y-your..." Sasuke stuttered. "Your the prince from the Land of Whirlpools?!"

"I am." Naruto replied. "Lady Sakura had asked me to escort her here. And since I've been wanting to meet the ice cold prince of Otogakure, I couldn't resist her offer." he explained.

Sasuke flinched. He was well known for being the coldest person in the royal Uchiha family. It was no secret... not even to the world.

Sakura stepped forward with a smile on her face. "Sasuke, I thought you should know. Naruto and I are to be wedded very soon in order for Naruto to take over the Uzumaki throne."

"You mean your engaged?" Sasuke stood up and walked down to the two of them. "Well, I congratulate you." This was perfect... now the engagement between Sakura and himself would be called off. Itachi would have no choice but to do so. But, Sasuke felt weird. For some reason, he didn't want Sakura to be married to Naruto...

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sakura said, before pulling Naruto into a sudden lip lock.

Sasuke felt jealous. Not because Naruto was kissing Sakura... because Sakura was kissing Naruto....

_"What's wrong with me?" _he thought, wanting to push the pink-haired girl away from Naruto. _"I don't like men, but.... this boy is so irresistable to me..."_

Sasuke cleared his throat in order to grab their attention.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke..." Sakura apologized.

"It's perfectly fine. I understand." he lied. "Tayuya and I will show you both to your rooms." Sasuke didn't want the two of them in the same room. It was undeniably true that he was jealous. He wanted Naruto for himself, and he would have him. The raven _always_got what he wanted. Why would owning Naruto be any different then one of his servants?

Tayuya nodded. "This way..." she motioned for them to follow. She showed Sakura to her room first.

"This is one of the mansions more luxurious suites." Tayuya informed. "I hope it's to your liking."

The princess smiled. "Of course. Thank you Miss Yuya."

Tayuya bowed quickly. "I'll bring your luggage up righ away."

She was about to leave, when Sasuke took hold of her frail arm with a strong grip. "Make sure you bring Naruto's luggage to the master bedroom."

"But my Lord. That is your own room." she whispered.

"Just listen to me. That _is_your job, is it not?" Sasuke said in an angry tone.

"Y-yes, my Lord. Right away." Tayuya replied, running off down the hallway.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Lady Sakura... why don't you get yourself settled in? Take a bath... rest up abit. I'm sure your journey from Konohagakure was tiring." he offered, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"A bath sounds nice." Sakura replied, sitting on the king-sized bed.

Sasuke nodded. "Very well. I'll send my maid, Karin, up to prepare one for you." he said. "I hope you don't mind too much if I steal Naruto away for awhile... to give him a tour of the mansion."

Sakura smiled. "Oh, sure. Go ahead."

"I'm game." Naruto added, grinning.

"Alright, well then come with me." Sasuke said while he and the blond exited the room.

"So where to first?" Naruto asked.

"Wait a minute. I have to get Karin up here to pre-occupy Sakura." Sasuke went over to a phone on the wall, picked it up, and dialed a number.

"What do you mean by pre-occupy?...."

Naruto was ignored as Sasuke began speaking to another person. "Karin.... the Princess from Konohagakure has arrived, and she would like to take a bath. So if you could assist her... yes... thank you..." he hung up the black, old-fashioned phone back on the wall. "Alright."

Sasuke began walking again. "Come on."

Naruto caught up quickly. They wandered around several hallways. Naruto wondered if they would ever stop. Finally Sasuke came to a halt in front of a room. "This is my room." he said, going inside.

Naruto followed and went on ahead of him. He spotted his bags on the floor. "Hey... why are those in here? This isn't my room..."

"Sure it is." A smirk crawled onto Sasuke's lips, as he locked the door behind him.

"Naruto...."

The blond prince turned to the others voice. "What?" he came face to face with the raven. "Hehe, your a bit close, ne Sasuke?"

No reply came from Sasuke's mouth. Dead silence fell over the two boys as Sasuke continued to get closer and closer to Naruto.

"What are you doing?..." Naruto breathed as the elder boy grabbed him by the wrist and placed his other hand behind his head, entangling his fingers in his silky, blond hair.

"Usually I'm never one to claim what's not rightfully mine..." Sasuke inched closer to Naruto's face. A noticeable pink blush rose to heat Naruto's cheeks. "... but I simply can't resist you. Your so tempting, Naruto...." Sasuke finished, before pressing his cold lips onto Naruto's soft, warm ones.

Moments passed as the two princes stood kissing each other, completely frozen in time.

-

_And so.... I fell in love with a prince...._

* * *

**Suke: Well, there you have it. The first chapter. :3 I hope it was enjoyable for you. I had major fun writing it. I'd like to thank my Naruto and Itachi for the inspiration to start writing this. You were a big help guys. If it wasn't for you, I would have never thought of this. Luffs to you!**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**Suke out**


	2. Wanting

**Suke: So.... I've been really busy with school, friends, and have had a bit of writers block, so that's why this hasn't been updated for awhile. I'm terribly sorry for that. T.T Buuuut, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I'll try to write more, so I can get chapters out more quickly.**

* * *

**│Once Upon A Time, I Fell In Love│**

**│Chapter Two│**

**│Wanting│**

**---**

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto slowly. He smirked and ran his fingers through the blonds silky hair. "You're so gorgeous..." he whispered.

Naruto trembled as a blush threatened to heat his cheeks. "Sa-sasuke... we can't..." he attempted to pull away from the elder boy, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"No one has to know my little kitsune... this can be our secret, ne?" Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear. He proceeded to place a soft trail of kisses down Naruto's neck, pressing his lips against his pulse, "Your heart is beating faster..."

Again Naruto tried to pull away, but the raven cupped Naruto's cheek and began caressing it with a smooth palm, "Calm down... there's no need to get all worked up."

Sasuke's voice seemed to settle the bad nerves that had started building the moment the two of them were alone in this room. Naruto found himself leaning into the touch of the man in front of him. "Sasuke... would it be wrong?..." the younger prince paused and pressed his face closer to the soft hand. "Would it be wrong... if I said I liked being touched like this?..."

Sasuke starred at the blond for a short moment, before responding, "Of course not..." he said. "Would you like more...Naruto?...."

The younger male only nodded his head and closed his cerulean orbs.

"You're beautiful..." came Sasuke's voice in a barely audible tone. The raven kept repeating his words as he unbuttoned Naruto's shirt, pausing to kiss his cheek every time a button was unfastened.

Naruto was lost in complete bliss. He had never felt this way before... not even for Sakura. He loved the sensation of Sasuke's fingertips running lightly against his tanned skin... the way he soft lips kissed his own... how he whispered sweet nothings into his ear... he couldn't resist, and he wanted more. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to pull himself closer. He needed support, otherwise he swore he was going to lose his footing and fall over... he was completely drunk on the older boys kisses. Sasuke was just about to start removing his own shirt when a knock was heard at the bedroom door.

"Damnit..." the raven muttered, relunctantly stepping away from Naruto. He picked up the blonds shirt and tossed it to him. "Put that on. Hurry."

Sasuke watched and Naruto obeyed his command quickly, before unlocking and opening the door.

Tayuya stood bowing before her master. "I'm sorry to interrupt, my Lord, but I've been told to come get you, as well as Lady Haruno, and Lord Uzumaki. I've already fetched Lady Haruno from her room, and she is waiting with Miss Karin-"

"Who sent you?" The Uchiha questioned, cutting her off, still annoyed at the fact that he and Naruto were bothered.

"Your elder brother... my Lord." Tayuya answered.

_"Stupid Itachi... why does he have to choose now of all times to summon us..."_Sasuke thought bitterly. "I see. Well, we'd better go then." he looked at Naruto. "Your about to meet the King."

Naruto blinked. "The King?" he repeated, as the three of them began walking down the hallway to go to

"Like I said." Sasuke replied. "He's my older brother, but you'll have nothing to worry about. He's typically a kind man... though, he might be a little bit bitter towards all of us for calling off Sakura and I's arranged marriage on account of you..." he paused for a short moment before continuing. "I think everything will turn out alright in the end... Itachi isn't one to hold a grudge."

"O-ohh... good to know." Naruto swallowed hard. He had to admit it... the King kind of sounded like an intimidating guy. Especially from what he had heard from his parents about him. Hopefully he wouldn't be all that bad... It was just like Sasuke said... he was a kind man.

The rest of the walk was completely silent. It seemed like forever to both the princes before they reached were Sakura, and the maid Karin were waiting outside of Itachi's office quarters.

A big smile appeared on Sakura's face when she spotted the blond. "Naruto! There you are!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him tightly, while kissing him softly on the lips.

Sasuke glared for a short moment, before he turned away disgusted. "Let's go in. My brother is waiting." Sakura was his best friend... but he just couldn't stand seeing her kiss what he had now claimed as his own. As far as he was concerned, Naruto was his property now. All there was left to do was tell Sakura... the only question was how was he going to do it?

He pushed the thought aside and took a deep breath before opening the door to the room Itachi was in. Sasuke stepped inside, followed by Sakura and Naruto.

Itachi was sitting behind a desk. His mouth stretched into a smile as he stood up and paced to the front of the desk. "Welcome back to Otagakure, Lady Sakura." he greeted the princess, taking her dainty hand in his own, "It's always wonderful to see my beautiful future sister-in-law."

Sasuke cleared his throat to catch his siblings attention. "Brother... there's something you should know about that."

"Oh?" Itachi looked at the younger Uchiha. "What is that? Don't tell me that you two are going to try and convince me to cancel the engagement again."

Sasuke bit his lip. "Well, yeah. Face it Itachi... there was no real engagement in the first place. Sakura and I never wanted to get married. You can't really force us to do something that we dont' want to do... it's not fair. Besides... Sakura is going to be marrying someone else." Sasuke said, motioning towards Naruto.

This was the first time that Itachi had taken notice to Naruto. He examined the boy for a minute before saying a word, "Striking blue eyes... and that spiky blond hair... Your definitely your fathers son. There is not doubt that your the Land of Whirlpools prince."

Naruto bowed quickly. "Y-yes. My name is Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, "Ahah, so I was right." he sighed, "Well, since it seems my marriage plans haven't exactly worked, I'll officially call off the engagement of you two." he told his brother and Sakura. "That aside, there is going to be a party here tonight if you remembered, Sasuke."

"Yeah, I know." the younger raven replied. "It's the party to welcome Sakura back to Otogakure."

"Your having a party just for me?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. Everyone adores you around here, so it's only natural that we host a party in honor of you." Itachi replied, smiling. "It was actually Sasuke's idea. I thought it was a brilliant plan, so I agreed right away."

"Oh, thank you very much." Sakura said sweetly. "This makes me so happy. What can I do to repay you Sasuke?"

He starred at her, wanting to tell her to hand over Naruto, but refrained. "It's no problem. Don't worry about it."

"Well, I have some things to take care of before tonight. So if you don't mind..." Itachi said, hinting for the three younger royalty to take their leave. "And dress nicely tonight." he added right before they exited the room.

Sasuke decided to stay in his room until it was time for the party. It gave him more time to himself to devise a plan to steal Naruto away from Sakura tonight. He was lucky enough to have Naruto staying in his own room tonight and the whole time that he and Sakura would be staying at the Uchiha mansion, but he wanted the blond prince to himself before then. It seemed like hours before people started arriving for the event. The whole time Sasuke paced back and forth in his room, wondering how the hell he would be able to pull off dancing with the blond without it looking completely out of place. Two men dancing together? It wouldn't seem right at this kind of party. Especially since taking interest in the same sex wasn't exactly looked upon in this place either. That's the one thing Sasuke dreaded the most at this point. If he and Naruto did get together, how would they be treated?

Sasuke shook the terrible thoughts from his mind and finally got ready to go to the party. He figured he would have to escort Sakura there. So afer he got dressed in his black tuxedo, he walked down to Sakura's room. The door was wide open so he let himself in.

"Sakura? Are you in here?" the raven questioned, glancing around the room for the princess.

"Yes, I'm right here." she responded, stepping out of the bathroom door. She wore a very fitting, pale pink halter dress that cut off just below her knees.

"You look very nice, Sakura." Sasuke said, watching behind her as Naruto exited the bathroom behind her.

"Thank you, so do you." she complimented back.

But Sasuke had fallen speechless at the site of the blond prince. He had thought that Naruto couldn't get any more attractive in his normal wear, but he was so handsome in his tuxedo.

Naruto's eyes locked onto Sasuke's onyx orbs, catching his gaze. He felt heat rise to his cheeks. He kind of wished that Sasuke wouldn't stare at him like that. It wasn't uncomfortable in the least, but Sakura was in the room and he didn't want her to see him blush because of the other man.

Unfortunately Sakura lifted her hand and pressed it to Naruto cheek, "Naruto, you look a little bit uneasy, and your face is burning up. Are you feeling alright? You feel like you have a fever."

"N-no, I'm f-fine..." Naruto stuttered. "Uhm, let's get down to the party, okay?" he said, changing the subject.

"Alright, if your sure your fine." replied Sakura, locking her arm with Naruto's.

Sasuke turned away automatically, jealousy filling his body. "Let's go then." he said walking around of the room.

When they entered into the ballroom, they discovered the party was already going great. There were a lot of guests, nearly crowding the area around the dance floor. Music was playing, but no one was exactly dancing.

Sasuke decided to take this chance to try and steal Naruto away. "N-naru-"

"Sasuke, would you like to dance?"

The raven turned his head and looked at Sakura who asked the question. "Sure. Naruto, I hope you don't mind." he was secretly hoping that the blond would mind, so he could dance with him instead.

But the prince shook his head. "No. Go ahead. I'll wait here for your return."

Sasuke led Sakura to the middle of the floor as the current song ended and another slow one begun playing.

"It's been awhile since we've danced. Are you going to be okay to lead me?" Sakura asked playfully.

"Very funny, Sakura." Sasuke replied, facing the princess. He took her hand in his and placed the other on her waist, while she placed his on his shoulder. "You know dancing comes naturally to me." he added, stepping in slow circles with Sakura following his moves.

Their dancing seemed to encourage the other guests to start dancing along with them. For about half the song, the two of the stayed quiet. Sasuke didn't mind one bit. He just kept his eyes on Naruto the whole time, thinking what it would be like to dance with him instead of Sakura.

"Sasuke..."

"Huh?" the girls voice had snapped him out of his thoughts. "What is it?"

"Sasuke... I see the way you look at him... Naruto I mean." her green orbs were filled with concern for the boy she danced with. "It's just that... it seems to me that ever since we arrived, you haven't been able to take your eyes off of him. I don't blame you... he really is a beautiful boy..."

The raven prince was almost speechless. "What are you trying to say?..."

"Naruto has seemed far off all day as well. He's never like that. It's because of you, Sasuke. Your the one who is causing him to blush like that." Sakura said. "I'm not stupid you know... you are both attracted to each other. It's so painfully easy to see. I guess you could call it women's intuition..."

"S-sakura..." Sasuke's voice ended up coming out in a whisper.

"I know this may seem a little crazy, but... I want you to be together... It seems right."

Sakura's words didn't take very long for Sasuke's mind to process. "Are you sure? You two are supposed to be engaged."

The princess laughed. "Don't you see? It was all a set-up. Just a fake engagement to change Itachi's mind so me and you wouldn't have to be married. I did this for you, Sasuke."

"W-what? It was? You two made it seem so real..." Sasuke couldn't really fully understand what was happening.

"No more questions." Sakura told him as the song ended. "Now... go dance with him. And don't be nervous. He'll say yes."

Sasuke nodded, and left the girls side to go to Naruto. He was still waiting in the same spot. "Naruto..." he paused and starred at the younger boy. "I was wondering..."

"You don't even have to ask." Naruto replied, grabbing ahold of the ravens pale hand. "Let's go." he flashed a grin at the boy before they walked back to the dance floor.

"Well, this was easier then I thought it would be." Sasuke commented as they began dancing. "I've been trying to think of the perfect plan all night to get you away from Sakura, but this works out so much better." he added with a smirk.

"Sasuke... I want you to kiss me... like you did earlier today. Please?" Naruto asked, as he blushed.

"You don't even have to ask." Sasuke mocked seconds before pressing his lips to Naruto's.

He didn't care that they were in a room full of people. Sasuke knew that their lives were going to get a lot more complicated from the moment their lips touched... It was only a matter of time before someone would get hurt. That was his least concern... Even if it killed him, he just wanted Naruto.

* * *

**Suke: I kinda don't like how I ended this chapter much. I mean, I like that Sasuke and Naruto are together now, but I think I wrote it poorly. D: Oh well, I promise the next chapter will be better. Things are gonna get a whole lot more complicated.**

**Please review! Thanks.**


End file.
